Conventionally, slidable mobile phone apparatuses have been known, and one example of mobile phone apparatuses of such a kind is disclosed in a Patent Document 1. An electronic device according to the Patent Document 1 has three movably interconnected module layers. On the upper module layer, a display unit, directional keypads, etc. are provided, on the intermediate module layer, a phone keypad, etc. are provided, and the lower module layer, a QWERTY keyboard is provided.
When the upper module layer moves relative to the other module layer in a first direction, the phone keypad is exposed. The electronic device with the phone keypad exposed is a phone mode in which a user can use the electronic device as a mobile phone.
When the lower module layer is moved relative to the other module layer in a second direction, the QWERTY keyboard is exposed. The electronic device with the QWERTY keyboard exposed is a PDA mode, in which the user can use the electronic device as a PDA.
Furthermore, a cellular phone disclosed in a Patent Document 2 has a three-stage stacked structure including a ten-key case provided with a numeric keypad for phone of a lower stage, a full-key case of a middle stage, a display case provided with a liquid crystal display and a cursor key of an upper stage. In the cellular phone, when the ten-key case is slid, call style is established to allow the user to make a phone call. Alternatively, if the display case is turned 180° relative to the full-key case, the mobile phone is in a keyboard style to allow the user to easily create e-mail with his or her both hands.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2009-110514 [G06F 3/02, H04M 1/02, G06F 1/16 H04M 1/23 H04M 1/247]
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2007-179525 [G06F 1/16, H04M 1/02, G06F 3/02 H05K 5/02]